kavin and purvi romance
by kavin purvi.36
Summary: hey guyz...i m new here and dis is my first attempt...kevi based story jst peep into it and r n r...
1. Chapter 1

hello guys..this is my first story...mai kavin aka gauav khanna or puvi aka ansha sayed ki bhot baare fan hu... isliya meri first story kavin purvi py hogi

nd sorry for spelling mistake...

read nd review it

CHAPTER:1

In Bureau:

Kavin nd Dushyant enter in bureau

kavin: purvi nahi dekh rahi

dushyant: tum he bhot fikar hai us ki

kavin: tm bhi to ishita ki bhot fikar kta ho... to mai q na kro purvi ki fikar

daya: kavin kia baata ho rahi hai dushyant se itne halki awaaz may... humha bhi to baat ao

kavin: hum to koi baat nahi kar raha tha

daya: dushyant jaldi baat ao

dushyant: sir wo pur...vii ki baat kar raha tha kavin

abhijeet: o...ho

suddenly acp sir nd other enter in bureau

all: good morning sir

acp:good morning... nikil kia pta chala serial killer ky baray may

nikil: sir us ko hum ne pakar liya hai or us ky liya phaasi ka order aya hai...

acp: good tm sb ne bhot acha kaam kia hai us ko pakar ky..

freddy: sir party rakha

pankaj:haan sir freddy sir thek kaha raha hai

all: haan sir party rakh ne chaiya

acp: kon dy gy party

kavin: sir mai

purvi: sir mai

acp: soch lo kon party dy gy

kavin: sir mai nahi dy raha... purvi ko da na dy party

acp: ok... purvi kb tk aana hai party may

purvi: sir 8:00 baja ay jayi ga

In Purvi house

someone knock the door

purvi: kon hai

shreya: mai hu purvi

purvi open the door

shreya: purvi aj to tumhe kush ho na chaiya

puvii: q

shreya: aj to party may kavin bhi ay gy

purvi: to may kha kro

shreya: tumhe to kush ho na chaiya

purvi: mujhe chodh ho... apna baat ao

shreya: apna ka baat ao

purvi: mai daya sir ki baat kr rahi hu

shreya: purvi daya sir or mera beeh kuch bhi nahi hai

purvi: jhoot bol ne ki adaat kb jay gi tumhere

shreya: mai jhoot nahi bol rahi...mujhe chodh ho... abhi apna baray may socho

purvi: in baato ko chodh ho ... party hai aj dinner nahi bana na

shreya: chalo ab kitchen may

they both cooking food

at daya house

abhijeet: kavin ko to purvi se mil wa na padh hai gy ... warna kavin ka dil nahi laga gy kaam kr na may

kavin: sir pyaar apni jagah hai or kaam apni jagah

daya: kavin ki baat may daam hai

abhijeet: daya acp sir humhere jaan la la gy

daya: q

abhijeet: 6:30 ho raha hai

dushyant: kavin kaha ghum ho

kavin: kahii nahi

dushyant: daya sir jaldii chala

daya: chalo

A/N-Actually, i am not an indian,But i still tried so i hope you will understand, Plzzz tell me how was it... plzzz Review!

ND WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER ... BECAUSE next chapter bhot interesting ho gy


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO GUYS ... I M BACK WITH 2 CHP...

READ ND REVIEW ... ENJOY :) :)

CHAPTER:2

IN PARTY

acp:daya or abhijeet kaha raha gaya?

sachin:sir aata hogay

acp:abhi tak to ay jana chaiya... 8:30 ho raha hai

sachin:unke saath kavin or dushyant bhi hai

acp:phone lag ao daya ko

sachin:sir koi nahi utha raha

acp:kavin ko phone lag ao

sachin: kavin ka phone bhi baand aa raha hai

purvi:sir sab a gaya hai... par daya sir or abhijeet sir nahi ay

acp:purvi un ky phone bhe baand ay raha hai

purvi:sir ab kya hoga

sachin:sir mai ne daya sir or baakiao ki location track ki hai

acp:kaha location track hoyi hai

sachin:sir white house may

acp:purvi,shreya,sachin tum sab us ghar may jao

all:sir...

IN WHITE HOUSE

sachin knock the door... he again knock the but no one open the door

shreya is worried out daya sir ...

purvi:shreya kuch nahi hoga daya sir ko

sachin:daya sir ek cid officer hai... un ko kuch nahi hoga

shreya: mujhe bhot fikar ho rahi hai...

purvi: shreya fikar maat kro kuch nahi ho na da gy hum daya sir ko

sachin: waha sirf daya sir hai...waha abhijeet sir, kavin or dushyant bhe hay

purvi:(think):agar kavin sir ko kuch ho gaya to mai apna ap ko kabhi maaf nahi kro gi

sachin: hum sab ko jump kar ky jana hoga undaar...

they all jump... nd go inside

sachin: purvi,shreya saaf daan raha na...koi kahi se bhi goli chala sakta hai

shreya: sir koi bhe nahi hai ... yahan par

sachin: undaar ho sakta... agar yahan koi nahi hai...

purvi: sir hum ne saara rooms dekh liya... ab sirf ek room baaki hai

sachin: kuch awaaza aa rahi hai us room se (point on the room)

purvi open the door... nd shocked

abhijeet nd dushyant hands and legs were tied with ropes

sachin open dushyant ropes nd purvi open abhijeet ropes

purvi: abhijeet sir... uthia hai... abijeet sir

sachin:dushyant ankho kholo... dushyant...

suddenly abhijeet nd dushyant open his eyes slowly

shreya:abhijeet sir ... ap thek hai na

abhijeet: mai thek... daya kaha hai

shreya: sir yeh sawal to hum ap se puch na wale tha

dushyant: d...dd...aya sir or k...k kavin ko wo kahi la gaya hai

sachin: kaha py ly gaya

dushyant: pata nahi...

purvi start crying ...

purvi: kavin sir kuch hogaya to may apna ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pa hogi

shreya:purvi tum fikar maat kro kavin sir or daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga

purvi: mai kavin se bhot pyaar karti hun...

shreya: mai bhe to daya sir se pyaar karti hun... kuch nahi hoga kavin or daya sir ko...

abhijeet: chalo... ab...

sachin:kaha sir

abhijeet:daya or kavin ko dhoon ne

shreya: ok sir

SOMEONE HIT STEEL ROD ON ABHIJEET PURVI SACHIN DUHYANTS ND SHREYA"S HEAD

A/N-SO GUYS KAISA CHAPTERA tha..PLZZ REVIEW ...REVIEW KAR NA MAAT BHOOL NA

Q- kya mil py gy daya sir or kavin sir

Q- kya purvi kavin ko baata payi gi ky wo us se pyaar karti hai


	3. Chapter 3

HEY... I AM BACK WITH CHAPTER:3...

Armaani- I'II try to make Sachvi story,but i'm not sure about it

nd A Big Thanks to Jannat fairy,Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika,Shruts nd

the rest of the viewers... :) :)

read nd review plz...

AB AGE

acp: pankaj... sachin ko phone kro...

pankaj: Sir bell to jarahi hai par koi utha nahi raha hai...

acp: wo log white house gaya tha... hum bhe waha ja ky dekha gay

freddy: sir atma hogi us ghar mein... jo bhe jata hai wapas hi nahi aata hai... :D :D

acp: ishita,freddy,pankaj,divya or nikil tum sab mere saath chalo

all:SIR

IN WHITE HOUSE

acp: yeh darwaaza to baand hai...or lagta hai koi hai bhi nahi undaar... wo sab kaisa gaya ho gy

nikil: sir jump kar ky gaya hogy wo sab

acp: nikil keys nikalo or kholo is darwaaza ko

nikil:SIR

they all go inside...they all have found mobiles of sachin,purvi nd shreya

acp: agar sachin, purvi or shreya ky phone yahan hai.. toh daya abhijeet or dushyant or kavin ka phone

bhe wahai kahi hona chaiya

ON THE OTHER HAND

abhijeet slowly open his eyes

Abhijeet:daya ankha kholo... daya ...

daya:A...A...A...B... abhijeet hum yahan kya kar rahe hai

abhijeet: pata nahi... par jahan tak mujhe yaad hai... sachin,purvi,shreya white house wala ghar py ay tha

un teeno ne dushyant or mujhe bachay liya tha par kisi ne pecha se waar kiya or phir utha to yahan tha

daya:shreya to thek hai ne ?

abhijeet: haan wo thek hai...

kavin:Sir hum yahan kaisa ay?

abhijeet: kuch yaad nahi araha

suddenly purvi open her eyes slowing

purvi: k...k..k aa...a...viin... kavin sir ap thek hai ne?

kavin: mai thek hun... mujhe tumhere fikar ho rahi thi...? kahi tumhe kuch ho ja jay

purvi: sir meri fikar maat kijiya mai bikul thek hun...

shreya:sir hum he yahan se kuch bhe kar ky nikal ne padh hai gy...

dushyant: sir party mein sab humhe dhoon rahay ho gy

daya: han dhoon to raha ho gy... mai rope khol ne ki koshish kar tha hun...

abhijeet: sab khol ne ki koshish kro... kisi ki to khol hi jayi gi...

daya: meri rope khol gayi...mai tum sb ki bhe khol dy tha hun...

they all go out side...

goon1: kaha chala...

daya nd other start fighting with them... but one of them was holding purvi on gunpoint nd was saying " peeche hat jao sab ke sab warna mai is cid officer ko maar doonga

kavin: rook jao... kuch maat kar ne ... warna mai tumhe chodh hun gy nahi

goon: peeche raha ho...

goon shot at purvi...nd run away... but sachin caught him

kavin: purviiiiiii...uthao... tum thek to ho na

AT HOSPITAL

kavin: agar purvi ko kuch hogaya to mai... usko chodh hun gy nahi

daya: purvi ko kuch nahi hoga...

kavin: doctor ab kaise hai wo?

doctor: unke bhot critical condition hai... abhi kuch nahi kaha sakta tha

A/N-HOPE KY AP SAB KO YEH CHP BORING NA LAGA HO... REVIEW PLZZ

ANYWAYS... MAI SOCH RAHI THI KY DAREYA(DAYA,SHREYA) PY STORY LIKH HI JAIY... SO AP SAB KO KYA LAG THA HAI MERA IDEA KY BARAY MEIN?... LIKH NA CHAIYA... YA PHIR NAHI... PLZZ TELL ME


	4. Chapter 4

hii... i m back with chp 4...plzz don"t kill me bcoz of late chp... i was very busy... i m so sorry ...READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER 4

AB AAGE

kavin: doctor wo thik tou ho jayi ge na?

doctor: abhi hum kuch nahi keha skta...

daya: kavin relax ho jao...purvi ko kuch nahi hoga..

abhijeet: wo aik cid officer hai...usko kuch nahi hoga...

1 HOUR LATER

freddy(crying lightly): sir kahi purvi bhi hume tasha ki tarha chor kar to nahi chali jagyegi na

acp: kuch nahi hoga purvi ko...kuch nahi...mein yeh sab doobara nahi hone dunga...

SALUNKE KEEPS HAND ON ACP"S SHOULDER...SUDDENLY DOCTOR COMES OUT

abhijeet: doctor ab purvi kaise hain?

doctor: dekhiye hum ne goli tou nikal li hain.. ab wo khatre se bahar hai

kavin: kya hum mil skta hain us se?

doctor: abhi unhe neend ka injection diya hai..2/3 gante baad mein unhe hosh agaye ga

daya:thank you doctor

doctor: my pleasure sir

2 HOURS LATER.. A NURSE CAME OUTSIDE

nurse: patient ko hosh agaya hain...ap un se mil skta hain

shreya: thank you

THEY ALL GO INSIDE

acp: purvi ab kaise ho?

purvi: sir mai thik hun ab

SUDDENLY ACP SIR'S PHONE RING

acp: kya howa chitrole... koi kaam tha kya?

dcp: haan kaam tha jaldi se tum or salunke bureau ao

abhijeet: hum bhi chalta hai.. purvi ko aaram kar ne do

ALL START LEAVING

kavin: sir mai purvi ky ps rook jao..plz

abhijeet: haan rook jao

ALL LEAVE

kavin: purvi Kaise tabbyat hai?

purvi: thik hun sir

Kavin: Sir Kyu Bola rahi ho... sirf KAVIN bol ao

purvi: what... sir nahi...sirf KAVIN kyu ?

kavin: mazak kar raha hun

purvi: thank god...

2 DAYS LATER ( IN BUREAU )

PURVI KAVIN ENTER IN BUREAU

shreya: kaise ho purvi?

purvi: ab thik hun

daya:kavin ne khayal rakha hain..kaisa nahi thik hogi

kavin(Blushed): aise baat nahi hain sir...

abhijeet: hum ne kb kaha ky wese baat hain

:

SUDDENLY PANKAJ PHONE RINGS

Pankaj: hello...cid bureau

person: yaha khoon howa hai... ap log jaldi se ay

pankaj: hum aata hai

CALL CUT

abhijeet: kis ka phone tha pankaj

freddy: sir kahi atma ka phone tou nahi tha

abhijeet: freddy chup raho... kis ka phone tha pankaj

pankaj: sir khoon howa hai...

abhijeet: kaha py?

pankaj: pata nahi sir...us ne baat aya nahi

abhijeet: us ne baat aya nahi..ya phir tum ne pucha nahi..

pankaj: sir maine pucha nahi

abhijeet: purvi us number ko track kro

purvi: yes sir

AT CRIME SCENE

daya: tum ne phone kiya tha

person: haan sir maine kiya tha

abhijeet: shreya, kro id ya kuch or mil hai ... is larki ke ps se

shreya,purvi:yes sir

shreya: is larki ka naam misha hai...

abhijeet: ghar ka adress mila ?/

purvi: haan sir..mila hai

daya: mai or shreya is ky ghar jy ky dekh ty hai

abhijeet: haan..jao...

purvi: shreya meri thabbyat khrab ho rahi hai

shreya: abhijeet sir.. purvi ki thabbyat khrab ho rahi hai

abhijeet: kavin tum purvi ko apna ghar ly jao

kavin: ok sir

IN CAR

kavin purvi tum ayi kyu..tum hy pta hai na... tum abhi pure tarha se thik nahi hoyi ho

purvi: par...sir..

kavin: par..war..choro...tum mera ghar chal ky aram kro

purvi...ok..ok

AT KAVIN'S REDENCESE

kavin: tum mera room mein aram kro..mai kuch khana ky liya leta hun

purvi: mujhe bhook nahi lag rahi...

kavin:ok..phir chai(tea) tou pi lo

purvi: haan chai pi lo gi...mai bn ao

kavin: tum yahi bhato...mai bna ky ly tha hun...

purvi(think) kavin sir kitna acha hai...mera kitna khayal rak rahey hai..

5 MIN LATER

kavin: yeh rahi chai...

purvi: thank you sir

kavin: is me thank u ki koi baat nahi hai

purvi:okk..

NEXT MORNING (ALRAM RINGS)

purvi:kavin sir uth jy...bureau nahi jna

kavin: aj mai bureau nahi jy raha

purvi: acp sir ka phone araha hai

kavin: kya...purvi utho... jaldi...bureau jna hai..

purvi: mai mazak kar rahi thi

kavin: uff...thank god.. yeh mazak tha..

purvi: mai fresh ho kr aati hun

kavin: mujhe bhi fresh ho na hai

purvi: what...? sir ap mazak kar rahay hai na

kavin: mai mazak nahi kar rha...mujhe towel do...

purvi go inside..kavin also come and close the door due to which they slips kavin at downward and purvi at top.A cute kavi eye lock

After one minute they come from dream world, purvi gets up first

purvi: sir yeh ap kya kar rahey hain?

kavin: madam ap kya kr rahi hain...mujhe kapde phne dy

purvi: uff...

kavin changed his clothes and come out from bathroom

kavin: mai to ready hogaya jna ky liye

purvi: mai bhi hogayi

kavin: tum kaise ?

purvi: magic se

kavin: hehehehehe...so funny

purvi: yeh mazak nahi tha

kavin: madam chale bureau... warna?

purvi: pata hain...acp sir hume maar dalenge

A/N- I hope ap sab ko chp4 acha laga hoga...mai ap sab ko aik chp 5 ki aik hint da thi hun... chp 5 mein kavin,purvi ko I LOVE U bol ly ga...i mean parpose kr hy ga

PLZZ REVIEW...PLZZ...


	5. Chapter 5

hi...thank u so much for reviews...luvvv u all...thank u once again... :))

CHAPTER: 5

AT KAVIN'S RESIDENCE

kavin: purvi dawa(mediscen) kha lo..phir hum chalta hain bureau

purvi: okk..sir

kavin: kha le..ab chale?

purvi: hmmm..chale

IN CAR

kavin: tum kb se cid mein ho ?

purvi: Sir mai 4 saalo se hun

kavin: ohh...acha...phir tou tum ne bhot kuch seek liya hoga

purvi: kya mtlb?

kavin: kuch nahi

KAVIN PHONE RINGS

purvi: Sir ap phone kyu nahi utha rahay ?

kavin: wo...wo... me...me...meri dost ka phone hain...abhi mai car drive kr raha hun kaisa phone utha lo

purvi: koi baat nahi sir...mai phone utha ky us se bol da thi hun..ky kavin sir car drive kr rahay hai..

kavin: n...na...nah...nahi..nahi..mai baad mein baat kr lu ga

purvi: okk...sir

kavin: bureau agaya! chalo!

purvi: hmmm

IN BUREAU

daya: dushyant jao tumhara dost agaya ! bachera 2 gante se intezar kr raha hain

dushyant: sir 2 gante bhot hain... 1 gante hogaya hain intezar krta krta

abhijeet: ab tou intezar ki gahere khatam hogayi

kavin: dushyant edaar ao

dushyant: bolo

kavin: is he larki ka phone aya tha

dushyant: tu ne uth aya

kavin: nahi

dushyant: kyu?

kavin: purvi mera saath thi!

dushyant: acha

kavin: mai purvi ko i love u bol ne wala hun

dushyant: kyaa? i love u?

kavin: haan tou...is mein koi buri baat tou nahi hai

dushyant: yeh tou mujhe bhi pata hain! par uska kya?

kavin: mujhe nahi pata

AFTER 10 HOURS

acp: aj koi case bhi nahi hai..sab jaldi ghar ja skta ho

daya: par..sir

acp: par war ko choro...

everyone: okkkk...sir

AT CAR PARKING LOT

kavin: purvi roko !

purvi: hmm..bola kavin sir

kavin: mai chor data hun

purvi: nahi...sir mai chali jao gi

kavin: purvi its my order

purvi: ok sir

AT PURVI'S RESIDENCE

purvi: thank you sir...sir undaar a jaye

kavin: nahi...nahi

purvi: sir a jaye na

kavin: chalo thik hai

purvi: sir ap chai ya coffee ly gy

kavin: nahi..thank u

purvi: thank u so much ...

kavin: kyu?

purvi: sir ap ne mera bhot khayal rekha hai

kavin: isme koi bare baat nahi hai...

purvi: sir mera liya hai

kavin: mai tumhera khayal nahi rekh hun ga...tou kon rekh hy ga...

purvi(blushed): sir..

kavin: purvi ek baat bol na chata hun

purvi: sir boli ye

kavin: PURVI I...I...LO...V...E...

Purvi: sir thik se bol ye

kavin: PURVI "I LOVE U"

PURVI SHOCKED

purvi: KAVIN SIR "I LOVE U TOO"

kavin: ab se tum mujhe "SIR" nahi bol ao gi... sirf "KAVIN" bol ao gi

purvi: bureau mein bhi ?

kavin: uff...bureau mein kavin sir bol ana warna acp sir mujhe maarda ly gy

purvi(laugh): achi baat hain

BELL RINGS

purvi: tum chup jao...jaldi !

A/N- kaisa laga chp 5... plzz tell me...Plzz review... I want 20 reviews... 20 reviews mil gaya chp 6 mai 2 days mein upload kar do gi do u know? chp 6 mein kya hoga? aik hint dy thi hun! kavin purvi engement kr hy gy..but koi a ky unki engement rook wa dy ga.  
>if u want to know what will happen next? keep reviewing :)) :)) Bye... take care :)) :))<p>


	6. Chapter 6

Hii... i m back wid chp 6.. nd thank you soo much for reviews luvvvv u allll 3 3

purvi: kavin jao..jaldi..

kavin: itne raat ko kon ay gya hain?

purvi: kavin jao abhi

PURVI OPEN THE DOOR.

purvi: arey tum dono yahan iss waqt?

daya: haan wo shreya ka dil cha raha tha tum se mil ne ka

purvi: acha..tum dono undaar ao

shreya: tum ne darwaza khol ne mein itne daar kyu krdi?

purvi: w..wo...wo...w..wo mai

daya: aage bhi kuch bol do

shreya: tumhera ghar se kisi ki awaaze a rahi thi. koi ayaa howa tha?

purvi: na...nah...nahi tou k..koi bhi nahi ayaa howa tha..mai kicten mein thi isliye darwaza nahi khol payi

dareya: acha

purvi: or tum dono shaadi kb kr rahay ho?

shreya: abhi tou nahi

purvi: acha

daya: mai washroom use kr skta hun?

purvi: na..nahi..wo paani ka kuch msla hain

daya: koi baat nahi.. mai chla jta hun..paani nahi ayaa tou wapis a jao ga

purvi: roko... mai dekh kr aati hun

daya: acha

shreya: purvi kuch chup a rahi hain

daya: lgta hain

shreya: purvi kya howa?

purvi: daya sir ap jaye

daya: acha

shreya: purvi ajj tum kuch badle badle se lg rahi ho

purvi: k...kya mtlb?

shreya: kuch nahi

daya: shreya ab chle?

shreya: haan chle.. purvi mai jy rahi hun.. kal buerau mein milta hain..bye

purvi: byee

PURVI CLOSE THE DOOR

purvi: kavin ab a sktey ho

kavin: thank god...

purvi: mai tou daar gayi thi ky kahai wo?

kavin: daaro mt ab tou wo dono chla gye..

purvi: hmmm.. kavin bhook lagi hogi tumhe ?

kavin: nahi lg rahi bhook :/

purvi: acha...

kavin: mai aaj tumhere ghar so raha hun

purvi: kya?

kavin: haan tou kya howa?

purvi: sahii hain

kavin: mai so ne chla.. gud ni8

purvi: gud ni8

NEXT MORNING IN BUREAU

KAVI ENTER

daya: aaj kl yeh dono bhot saath saath rehane lage hain'

shreya: apko bhot fikar hain

daya: aise baat nahi hain

acp: aj aik naai officer ay rahi hain

abhijeet: sir kya naam hain?

acp: uska naam hain neha

kavin-dushyant: kya naam baataya?

acp: neha... kyu kya howa.. kya tum dono jaante ho

kavin-dushyant: nahi tou...hum tou puch rahey tha

SUDDENLY. A GIRL ENTER WEARING PANT-SHIRT

girl: inspector Neha reporting sir

acp: arrey welcome neha... welcome to CID mumbai

neha: thank u sir

acp: isse milo yeh hain.. abhijeet or yeh hain daya

neha: hello sir nice to meet u

duo: hello.. welcome to our family

ALL MEET HER (EXPECT: KAVIN)

acp: Yeh hain KAVIN...

neha: hello Kavin...Nice to meet u

kavin: hello

acp: ajj koi case bhe nahi hain..tum sb aj ghar jaldi jy skte ho

everyone: thank u sir

acp: ur wlcm

pankaj: sir aj bahar khana khane chle?

abhijeet: acha idea hain... mai tarika ji ko abhi phone kr ky bureau bula lyta hun

freddy: sir chlte hain..maza ay ga

daya: chalo yar...

AT RESTUDENT

GUYS NEHA KO DEKHO...SHE IS LOOKING AS IF SHE IS NOT THIS WORLD...SHE COULDNT STOP STARRING AT KAVIN...SHE COMPLETELY LOST IN HIM

purvi: neha kaha ghum ho?

neha: k...k..kahaye n..nahi

THEY ALL START EATING FOOD

shreya: ajj humhere saath neha bhe ayi hain...acha lg raha hain

daya: haan...baate hogayi ho to chla

tarika: itne jaldi

abhijeet: tarika ji raat ke 1 baj rahey hain

tarika: tou kya howa?

abhijeet: mai,tarika or daya shreya baad mein ay gy..tum log jao

kavin: mai purvi ko chor do ga

purvi: thik hain

daya: neha ko bhe tum chor dena

kavin: kyaaaaa mai ?

daya: haan

kavin: achaa

KAVIN WAS ON DRIVEING SEAT PURVI WAS ON PASSENGER SEAT ND NEHA WAS AT BACK

purvi: ajj bhot maza aya

kavin: haan..agr pankaj jna ka nahi bolta tou ajj hum maza nahi kr rahey hote

Neha: ap dono aik doosera ko?

purvi: nahi tou..tumhe kis ne kaha?

neha: kisi ne bhe nahi

purvi: kavin tum he kya howa hain ajj

kavin: kya mtlb?

purvi: tum aj chup chup se lg rahey ho

kavin: nahi tou...

purvi: mujhe lag raha hain

kavin: purvi tumhera ghar ay gaya

purvi: okk..byee

kavin: byee

neha: kavin kaise ho?

kavin: mujhe tum se koi baat nahii krne

neha: kyu nahi kr ne

kavin: tum yahan kya kr rahi ho?

neha: tum py nazar rakh ne ayi hun

kavin: maine tum se kaha tha na ky mai tum se pyaar nahi krta

neha: mai abhi bhe krti hun

kavin: tumhera ghar aa gaya

neha: mujhe tum se aik baat krne hain?

kavin: mujhe nahi krne

neha: 1 min ky liya a jao

AT GARDEN

kavin: kya hain?

neha: mujhe pta hain tum purvi se pyaar krta ho... par mai purvi ko tumhera hone nahi dogi

kavin: tum kuch nahi bager skti purvi ka

neha: mujh mein aisa kya nahi hain jo purvi meiin haiin?

kavin: mai jy raha hun

neha: i lovee youu

KAVIN SAY NOTHING

neha: mujhe pta hain tumhera ps jawab nahi hoga

THERE WAS 4 PEOPLE WHO WERE LISTENING ALL THE CONVERSTION..BUT KAVIN ND NEHA DONT NO

A/N- I HOPE U ALL LIKE CHP 6...ND SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR LATEEE CHP...SORRY ONCE AGAIN IF U WANT TO KNOW THAT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT...ND WO 4 LOG KON THA...YEH JAAN NE KY LIYA REVIEW KR NA PAR HY GA...I WANT 20 REVIEWS...PLZZ REVIEW...BYE...TAKE CARE


End file.
